School Assignment
by dibs4ever
Summary: Part of being a teen crime fighter means sometimes you might have to bring your school assignments along for the ride. How doe's Robin manage to bring his class project with him on a mission and still pass? Short Fluffy One shot. Takes place in season 1


**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"Robin B01" the computer spoke

"Finally! Dude, where were you?" Wally asked approaching the entrance as soon as Robin appeared

"I was trying to persuade someone" Robin said brushing past Kid Flash and toward the rest of the team

"Persuade? Persuade who?" Wally asked catching up to Robin

Just then the sound of a cry could be heard coming from under his cape

"Robin your cape is. Crying?" Superboy said in a confused tone

Robin groaned and lifted his cape to reveal a baby carrier and pulled out a silicon baby doll. He cradled it in his arms and stuck a plastic bottle in its mouth causing the doll to stop crying

"Robin why do you have a baby doll with you?" Mgann asked

Wally butted between them "Does Roby like baby dolls?" He teased shaking Robins shoulder

"It's for a project at school, we were paired up with someone and the two of us have to care for the doll for a few days. We split the care up" he explained putting the now quiet doll back into the carrier

"Why didn't you just ask your partner to care for the doll?" Aqualad asked

Robin sighed "That's why I was late it's my turn to take care of it, but I was trying to convince her to watch the doll, so I could go on the mission. She said no"

Wally smirked "So your partner is a she! Who is it!" He said excitedly

Robin shook his head "Not important. She doesn't know I'm Robin so obviously I couldn't tell her why I couldn't watch him"

"Him? You decided what it was? That's adorable!" Wally chuckled

Robin shook his need "No my partner did. It makes it more realistic I guess" he shrugged

Mgann smiled "Awe does he have a name?" She said excitedly

Robin smiled at her excitement "He doesn't have name"

She walked behind Robin, pulling his cape back, so she could see the doll "Can I name him?"

Robin let out a chuckle "Sure I guess"  
"Hmmm I like James." She said

Robin let out a slight laugh hearing the name of choice but nodded his head "Sure, James is good"

"Okay back to the matter at hand, we should really get on with the mission. Robin, I hope that James won't act as a distraction during our mission" Aqualad said

Robin shook his head and followed as they began to walk toward the bioship "Oh it won't, he probably inherited my awesome crime fighting abilities" he said stepping behind Wally and Aqualad into the bioship

"I may not be the best person to speak about genetics, considering what I am made up of. But I'm pretty sure in the dolls case that is not how it works" Connor mumbled to Mgann as they followed behind everyone else. She let out a giggle

* * *

Robin was climbing through the tight air vents of the building when he felt the bottom cave in from under him. He free fell until he could get his grapple hook from his utility bely, shooting it off and pulling himself back up he quickly realized that James had fallen out. He looked down and saw that the doll was still falling. Quickly he shot the grappling hook wrapping it around the doll "Score!" he grinned as he began pulling it back up Kid Flash ran past chasing after a goon causing the line to sway knocking the doll roughly into a steal wall. Robin winced but quickly brought the doll to him. He looked James over before slipping him back into the carrier

While fighting off Slade he avoided several hits through a series of rolls and flips, he knew his assignment was being jostled around but he had no other choice. He was thankful when they finally captured Slade because it meant that he got through the mission with the Doll still in one piece. He didn't even want to think what his partner for the assignment would do to him if he brought it to school tomorrow with a missing limb

* * *

The next day Dick met with his partner in the school hall way, he handed the doll over to her.

"What happened to him?" Barbara asked looking at the soot covering the dolls face

Dick chuckled "Oh yeah I probably should have washed him"

Barbara looked at him oddly as she attempted to rub the soot off with her skirt "How did it get there to begin with?" she questioned

"Probably when I was crawling through the air vents" he said simply

Barbara rose an eyebrow

Dick shrugged "We were playing hide and go seek" he excused

Barbara smiled and rolled her eyes "Your really something else Grayson, come on let's go to class so we can see what we got on this assignment" she waved

Dick followed behind her, slightly nervous about what the results might show

"So, was he good?" Barbara asked as they made their way to the classroom

"Was who good?" he asked

"The doll" she nodded toward the doll in her arms

Dick smiled "Oh yeah, he was good. Didn't make a peep all night. I named him James by the way" he informed her

She stopped and looked at him oddly "You named our assignment after my dad "

He looked at her and smirked "Well Babs, I figured it was only respectful to name him after your dad" he teased

Barbara smiled and shook her head "You're such a dork" she said shoving him lightly as they walked into class

"Okay next will Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson please come forward with your doll" their home economics teacher asked

Dick and Barbara walked up to their teacher's desk handing the doll over. She opened the back and pulled out a microchip that she stuck into the computer

"Okay so, lets see here you start off well, I see the second night the doll was up a lot…who had it that night?" she asked looking at the two teens standing in front of her desk Barbara raising her had slightly "You did well aside from where I see you might have let him go to a little too long with out a bottle. But you only lost one point for that." She continued to look at the data "Okay good, good. Excellent." She turned and looked at them again "Who had him last night?"

Dick rose his hand

"Well, it shows here that for an hour the doll was wet, and you didn't change it. You also allowed him to cry for 15 minutes before picking him up" she said

Dick nodded "Sorry, I got distracted with video games" he lied

Their teacher nodded and turned back to the computer "That'll coast you 4 points, overall you did pretty well. 95%"

Dick heard Barbara let out a sigh of relief from beside him and smiled, he knew how much getting good grades meant to her. Unlike most people at Gotham Academy she didn't come from a super-rich family where she wouldn't have to worry about money a day in her life.

They whispered back and forth as they made their way back to their seats

"Well that wasn't bad" he grinned

Barbara nodded "Yeah, honestly I was worried for a minute there.:

Dick smiled "Whys that? "he said sitting down

Barbara took her seat next to him "Cause when she asked who had him last night I was worried it was going to deduct a lot of points. Since you were so adamant about not having him last night. But I couldn't bring him to my dad's police awards meeting. Were you really playing video games, since when do you play video games? I didn't even think you had a game counsel at your house" she looked at him oddly

Dick shrugged "Wally invited me over to his house"

Barbara smiled and rolled her eyes "Oh so you wanted to ditch the kid with me so that you could go hang out with your buddy. Your going to be a terrible father Richard" she teased

Dick put his hand to his chest acting mock offended "Hey I'll have you know I will be a fantastic father someday, with cute little acrobatic children" he joked back

"Your poor future wife" Barbara laughed

Dick laughed to "Like you wouldn't want to mother my blue-eyed babies"

Barbara stopped laughing and looked at him biting her lip

Dick suddenly realizing what he had said "I just made things awkward didn't I?"

Barbara nodded

"Sorry, it just came out" he said

Barbara smiled "It's okay, and for the record I was joking, you'll make a great dad someday"

He smiled back at her "Thanks" he felt his phone vibrate and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before pulling it out

 **Wally Bold** _Italics Dick_

 **How'd you do on the doll assignment? Did your chip hacking work?**

Dick smirked _Of course it worked it was a simple hack, beginners stuff_

 **Cheater**

 _I didn't cheat, I just changed the stats from last night and it was for the sake of protecting my identity otherwise it would have read that I beat, dropped, slammed and shook my baby_

 **Hahaha you're a terrible father**

 _No, I'm not_

 **Yes, you are**

 _Wait I'm not even a dad it was a DOLL_

 **Ha-ha. So Barbara was happy with the grade?  
**

 _Yeah, she was. Wait how do you know Babs was my partner?  
_

 **I may not be a detective like you but all you had to say was that your partner was a girl and that you couldn't perused her to take the doll. You're such a sucker for her**

 _No, I'm not_

 **Yes, you are, you do whatever she says**

 _No, I don't_

He stopped texting when Barbara leaned into his ear "Put your phone away, you'll get caught again and Bruce will have to come into the school and get it back

Slowly Dick slid his phone back into his pocket


End file.
